Sonic Yaoi Dreams Collection
by SonicDreamsCollectionFiction
Summary: Calibri are original character of that story. Sonic Shadow Silver OC yaoi! Is he going to win yaoi for Sonic. Watch out! Very Dark Edgey Sonic Fangasm Themes and juicy Lemons! JIOWjioedjweiofjweiofweji lol. I think this need edit. Anyway, enjoy reading everyone, hope you don't take this seriously XD because I'd laugh if you did.


**Author note: This fanfiction is supposed to be "parody" and just a funny thing to make, not to be taken seriously. It's just a joke.**

 _If you already read and took it seriously, then I feel sorry for you. Writing stupid fics are fun lol._

 _ **Chapter 1: First day of Angel Island High**_

It was a bright and sunny day for Calibri the hedgehog. The young man was attending his first day as a senior of high school, at Angel Island High. He was the most gorgeous of hedgehogs sporting pink, velvety fur, and heterochromia eyes…one eye amethyst and the other eye emerald. There was no hedgehog in Mobius more beautiful than he was…and even if there was, they'd only just fall short of being his equal.

Calibri flew using his powers of angelic demonic dragon spiritual phoenix bloodline to the school itself from his beautiful villa, not too far from the master emerald which levitated up the grandiose tropical island. In fact, he'd often visit the emerald baring alter because he was a childhood friend of the guardian of the large jewel, Knuckles the Echidna…and a good one at that. The only reason why was because it happened to be on the way to his other high school, which he struggled through due to a certain series of events that affected him. It was a new start and he was surely bound to meet new faces, make new friends…and hopefully not make any enemies.

Upon arriving to the new high school just up a hill, which of course he easily trekked with his powers, he finally landed touching his latex, thigh-high heel boots to the ground and began to walk among the other students. His eyes were quick to take notice of a particular student of blue fur just beside him only a few steps away. He couldn't help but become lost in those sexy, energy green eyes that just seemed so confident.

The blue hedgehog by him happened to take notice of his staring, not at all bothered by it in the slightest. He proceeded to greet the pink hedgehog beside with a wave.

"Hey there! Nice to meet ya! The name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Calibri was quick to blush as red painted his cheeks, his heart suddenly beating with the passion of 300 hundred soldiers of a powerful nation. "O-oh!...H-Hi there! I-I-I-I…" He tumbled over his introduction due to the sudden interaction having not expected the hedgehog to so quickly greet him. Though that was also rather kind of him too and he'd take note of that…especially how he waited patiently for him to find his words.

"C-Callibri…Callibri the Hedgehog." The pink one twiddled his fingers at his own embarrassment having felt he made a fool of himself during his introduction. Covering his arms and fingers were shoulder length latex gloves.

"Callibri huh? Nice name!" Sonic proceeded to introduce himself further. "I've never seen you around before. Are you a freshman?" He asked.

"N-no! I'm a senior. I just transferred here." However, Callibri did not want to mention where he had transferred from.

Sonic tilted his head curiously with a smile. "Ah! Where from!?"

"Um…Robotnik high school." He whispered

Sonic's eyes widened as he stopped right before the front door to the school and pulled Callibri off to the side before whispering back.

"H-How was it over there…? I've heard lotsa rumors and things on T.V."

The transfer student stared at the other at first afraid that he was going to bother him over the fact that he came from a terrible high school, known for its gang involved students and scary teachers. Although, it seemed that the blue hedgehog was genuinely concerned…he had never seen such a caring look before in his life. He felt he could trust this individual.

"I…I don't really want to talk about it. It's as bad as they say though." The new student rubbed his arm uncomfortably trying to keep terrible images from filling his mind that had affected him.

Sonic grinned and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hey! Well, at least you are here now and I assure you as veteran senior of this school that you'll have a much better time here! You don't need to worry about a thing!"

Callibri couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. A high school student that wanted to assure a better school life? There was no way he could actually be out to get him like the students back at his other school…his eyes were certainly trustworthy and so was his spirit which he could sense with his innate power.

"Th-thank you Sonic!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed happily, tears almost coming to his eyes.

Sonic laughed and opened his arms for a hug. "Awww come on! Bring it in!"

Calibri took the cue from his new friend and hugged him tightly. They had just met…but…something was already telling him that this 'Sonic' was good at making people his friends in the second they meet.

Sonic gave the new student a little tour on the way to their classes, only being able to point things out in the short time frames they had between periods. The two were especially lucky to actually have the same classes together too.

"You got all that?" Asked Gary's new friend.

The pink hedgehog nodded. "Yep!"

And soon after, the two went to their next class to get through the class introductions before they'd both head to their short break time.

During break time, the two hedgehogs went to a nearby tree in the outside area for all the students to roam about. Many students seemed to all have their own areas to hang out around and it even seemed that there were bungalow classes further out and about from the main building. Calibri felt more and more excited as he discovered more about his new school.

Sonic waved to a few students headed their way. "Hey guys!"

A bright gold colored kitsune, a male white furred hedgehog, and a female pink furred hedgehog approached the two.

Tails smiled. "Hi Sonic! One more year left of Angel Island High huh?"

Sonic nodded. "Yep! We're almost done. Oh yeah…" He then held out his hand in front of Calibri introducing him to his friends. "This is Calibri! He just transferred here, and please treat him well."

The kitsune introduced himself first. "I'm Tails! If you ever need help with a subject, just ask me!"

"Amy! Nice to meet you." The red dress wearing girl said.

The ivory hedgehog then introduced himself last. "Silver! Also a pleasure to meet you." Unlike the other two, he took Calibri's hand in both of his and shook it gently. "I hope we get along well!" He was clearly a little more than just interested by how close he got to the new student.

Sonic with a bit of a smirk moved between the two pulling Calibri to his side abruptly from Silver's hands as he said. "Alright, now that introductions are over, I should just make one thing clear." He then pet the new student's head. "No asking about where he transferred from unless he feels comfortable enough to share that info, otherwise…it's time for a get to know!"

And at that, Calibri learned about Sonic and his friends. That they were involved in some heroic acts and to his surprise, good friends with Knuckles…though, Knuckles never told him about Sonic. He shared a class with Tails before lunch and had his last two classes after with Silver according to their schedules. He answered the others' questions about where he lived, his favorite subject, favorite sport, his hobbies, and so on.

Soon after, he went with tails to his next class, Calculus, and then to English Literature alone after. During the duration, Calibri couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him in the class but he was afraid to find out…though it didn't matter.

Before he could get up from his seat to leave with everyone else in the room, someone had walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down into the seat with a bit of force.

"Don't leave yet…" A commanding voice spoke into his ear.

Calibri gasped, his heart beginning to beat out of a slight fear. For what reason would this person behind him suddenly want him to engage with him in whatever matter he came up with. Hopefully this...whoever he was, wasn't some kind of bully. He was afraid to turn to look at who had kept him at his desk.

Once the classroom was empty, the hand upon his shoulder slid up his neck slowly before gripping his chin gently and lifting it. His gaze met a pair of blood red eyes and a tan muzzle, a black hedgehog with red streaks upon his quills.

"Hello there, new boy." A smirk formed across the dark hedgehog's muzzle as he walked to the side of the other and crouched down slightly to his level. "I'm Shadow the hedgehog. And you don't need to be afraid…too much." Shadow then chuckled after what he said.

The coral colored hedgehog gulped, feeling this 'Shadow's' overwhelming presence upon him. He could sense this person was strong…stronger than he was. "C-C-…Calibri th-the hedgehog…" He said shyly.

"Such a cute name for a cute hedgehog…" the ebony student leaned in a little closer as his hand moved up to his cheek, stroking it gently…his other hand now beginning to caress his side.

Calibri could feel his breath upon him…he was so close, practically just a few inches from kissing. "Wh-what! W-w-wait I-" Before he could finish saying anything, his captor had placed a finger upon his lips, hushing him with a 'shhh.'

"I'm interested in you, so maybe you and I could get to know each other a little more if you don't mind?" He then reached for something in his quills and pulled out an emerald before saying. "Chaos control."

A flash of light enveloped the two and before Calibri knew it, they were up on the rooftop of the school. His eyes blinked a few times before he spoke.

"T-Teleportation!?" He then looked back to Shadow, now in his arms bridal style. He blushed realizing their position before being placed back on his own two feet and asking. "Just who are you?"

Shadow's smirk grew slightly. "Someone interested in who you are…as well as your power also…"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
